Błąd z zapisem na Liberty island (DX)
błąd z zapisem na wyspie, w Liberty Island spowodowany błędnym zapisem pliku Savegame.dxs, powoduje po odtworzeniu i przejściu trzeciego poziomu gry, cofnięcie się z powrotem do poziomu pierwszego Wpisz użytkownia z forum : Gdy wszystko normalnie przeprowadziłem w kwaterze, zawsze czeka na mnie wtedy łódka. Kliknąlem Quick Save, ale jednocześnie nacisnąłem jeszcze PPM (gdzie wtedy odtwarza dialog). Wtedy gra szaleje, bo z każdym loadem dzieją się dziwne rzeczy: : * z''araz po zapisie - nic się nie dzieje, ale nie można kliknąć na łódkę. Patrzę w games/notes, musze ponownie wrócić do manderleya. W porządku : * przedostani (dzisiejszy) load - gra nie pokazuje żadnych primary goals (czyli zapis gry PO wciśnięciu, ale nie odsyła mnie do kolejnego levela). Został mi tylko jeden quest, wypełniam nic sie nie dzieje (tak samo jak na filmie zniknięcia całkowitego questów) : * ostatni load - Gra normalnie odsyła mnie do kolejnego levela (czyli zapis gry w trakcie wciśnięcia) : Teraz sprawdziłem ponownie, wszystko zostaje tak jak jest przy ostatnim loadzie. miniaturka z zapisu pokazuje dialog i wypełnienie primary goals. potem zacząłem grać normalnie, ale dokładnie na tym save co post wcześniej. Przeszedłem misję 3 (zawsze to robię, po prostu chodząc do metra, nic więcej nie wypełniając) wszedłem do metra... a tu nie wiem jak możliwe wracam do mapy Liberty Island i wita mnie napis: Liberty Island, New York, UNATCO. Gdy wychodzę z doków, alex wita mnie komunikatem:'' :Nie tak szybko, JC. Porozmawiaj ze swoim bratem przed opuszczeniem stacji dokującej. Ma mapę wyspy :o pokazuje mnóstwo zaprzeczeń: Rozmawiałem z Paulem (ale wcześniej, zanim tam trafił ponownie - przyp. red.), wybrałem snajperkę która się wciąż w wyrzuconym miejscu znajduje. Kiedy idę po Pauła do kwatery to potrafił wykrztusić z siebie tylko jedno zdanie więcej mówi tylko przy manderleyu. : Jeśli ktokolwiek się do mnie odezwie (jakiś troop lub inne badziewie) gra się wyłącza i pokazuje się komunikat: : Critical Error : Failed to find function PlayerMove in JCDentonMale 01_NYC_UNATCOIsland.JCDentonMale2 : History: UObject::ProcessEvent <- (JCDentonMale 01_NYC_UNATCOIsland.JCDentonMale2, Function DeusEx.DeusExPlayer.PlayerWalking.PlayerTick) <- AActor::Tick <- TickAllActors <- ULevel::Tick <- (NetMode=0) <- TickLevel <- UGameEngine::Tick <- XGameEngineExt::Tick <- UpdateWorld <- MainLoop' : postanowiłem kolejny raz zloadować, tym razem po prostu zwiedzając mapkę. Wszedłem do kwatery... z racji tego że w misji 2 więcej questów nie ma (dopiero na kolejnych) "niby" się cofam i jak tylko wypełnie jakikolwiek pojawiają się pozostałe w games/notes (przed tym, pokazuje mi bym wykonał zadanie w castle clinton, chociaż jestem na liberty island) : Gdy wykonuje pozostale zadania i mam zamiar wrócić, pojawia się kolejny błąd. : kolejny load i tym razem wchodzę na szczyt statuy. Wszystko tak jak było, tylko przywódcy nie ma (nie zabijałem go). W momencie (dokładniej, międzyczasie - przyp. red.) przechodzenia Alex daje triggera: : Good. You're nearing the command center. Agent Hermann remains in captivity on the ground floor, but we can problably get him out. Kepp Moving : Kolejny problem: Gunthera także nie ma (nie uwalnialem go wcale) a drzwi są otwarte. : Nic więcej nie można zrobić, bo to jest sytuacja bez wyjscia - nawet jeśli wypełnimy zadania z menerlyem to zaczepi nas ten troop przy kompie i kaput. jeśli go ominiemy kodami to pomimo naszych starań nie pojawia się łódka. Próby powtórzenia Dotychczas znane próby powtórzenia, zostały wykonane przez samego autora (niestetety nie udało to mu się) i z prośby autora, IlliterateChild. Autorowi błędu, jedynie co udało mu się powtórzyć (gruntownym przestrzeganiu "instrukcji") to niemożność kliknięcia na łódkę. potem pogadaj z tym gościem w dokach itd. i dopiero na łódkę. Jeśli wciąż nie można, próba zaliczona. IlliterateChild: :ar, no luck. Quicksaving while I click on the boat creates a new save at the dock. Quicksaving just before the camera﻿ zooms out crashes the game, but the save was OK. Manually removing "SAVEinfo.DXS" from the save file does not create this sort of error message either. The save just doesn't load. :I created the error message, but I had to manually mess up the "Saveinfo.DXS" file. However the message was displayed for every save, not just the one I messed up. I couldn't﻿ load any game after that. That's the best I can do :p My best guess is there is something else that happened that created this error, other than just how you saved the game. Or your mods could make the game behave slightly different. Linki zewnętrzne * Forum Deus Ex: Sekrety - Źródło zdanego raportu Kategoria:Sekrety Deus Ex